Baseball and softball batting tees have long been used as stationary devices that required an operator to step over or reach over to a baseball tees location so that a ball can be placed on it for hitting. This is tiresome and dangerous for the operator because it places the operator within reach of the batter who may inadvertently swing a bat. Batting tees typically are only moveable when the operator steps over or leans over to the tee and moves it by hand to a new location. If the operator is kneeling sitting or standing nearby it causes them to get up, step over or reach for the tee every time they want to change the batting tee's location. Current devices don't address the problem of teaching which direction to hit balls of different locations within the strike zone. Current devices don't teach the proper stance, weight balance, or mechanics to hit balls of differing locations to all fields.